This invention relates to computer networks and more particularly to a hand-held computer network testing apparatus and method for trouble-shooting network connectivity problems.
Heretofore, network test instruments have connected to a network under test by attaching to the network as a node or station thereon. A network typically consisted of a hub, with all stations connected to that hub. Traffic from all stations on the network was visible at any connection point to the hub. For example, in the case of an Ethernet system, all data traffic is sent over the network such that all the data passes by a given node on a particular segment of the network. The prior test instrument typically becomes a station on the network and observes all data packets passing by on the network. Various errors are thereby detected, network usage and other such statistics are gathered, to attempt to trouble-shoot connectivity problems.
However, with the advent of switched networks, connection of a test instrument as a node on the network provides less useful data. The only information that a given station will receive on such a switched network is broadcast data frames and frames addressed to the specific node to which the test instrument is attached. Further, all the data received by the node is likely to be error free, as the data switch will not pass frames with errors on. All the data frames coming from the switch will be good frames. Trouble-shooting the network then becomes more difficult.
There are many situations that can cause problems to occur in a typical networked office environment. For example, a network cable may be damaged by being stepped on or by being repeatedly run over by the wheels of a chair. Typical RJ45 connectors used for network connections are the same configuration, size and shape as telephone jack connectors. The similarity can result in a network cable being connected to a telephone jack by mistake, for example. Further, an individual computer that is connected to a network can be mis-configured. Selection of an improper item in a configuration menu, for example in a Windows check box, can result in degraded performance or complete failure of a PC to communicate with a network. Trouble-shooting such situations can be difficult, especially since the level of skill required for a network technician to handle such matters is high. As the number of highly skilled network technicians is low relative to demand, the degree of understanding of network operation required by a typical network test instrument may be higher than a typical person who has the task of maintaining a network.
In accordance with the invention, a hand held network test instrument is adapted to be positioned inline between a PC and the network. The instrument thereby analyzes and reports the configuration and status of the PC and the network connection.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved network test instrument that is adapted to operate inline between a PC NIC and a network.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved network test instrument that determines and reports link pulse configuration problems and cabling problems.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved network test instrument that senses mis-configured link pulse cables and corrects such mis-configurations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved network test instrument that identifies the type of service to which it is connected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved network test instrument for measuring network health.
Still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved network test instrument that operates as an expert system to trouble shoot networks and cables and to advise technicians of problems regarding network conditions.